official_tokyo_ghoul_roleplay_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinx
Quinx are humans, or half-humans, with restrained kakuhou artificially installed into their body, giving them the ability to produce a kagune. Characteristics Quinx are similar to one-eyed ghouls in that they only develop one kakugan, in contrast to normal ghouls who develop kakugan in both eyes. When activating the kakugan, the Quinx have a grey sclera in the affected eye instead of black like normal and one-eyed ghouls. Quinx can also digest human food and they do not crave human flesh like normal ghouls do due to their frame 2 restriction which by default gives them 40% of their abilities as a ghoul. Even so, devouring human flesh still triggers responses from their RC cells, increasing the overall abilities of a Quinx. Quinx are shown to possess increased physical traits similar to those of ghouls, such as enhanced strength and agility, though this appears to vary greatly from individual to individual. A heightened sense (i.e, smell, hearing, sight) is typical, and healing abilities on par with those of a ghoul are side effects of the surgery. Scientists claim that the more half-ghouls, like Quinx, get hurt, the more their bodies are filled with RC cells, increasing their overall physical capabilities. Frames The kakuhou that is installed into the body of the Quinx are modified through a process similar to the method used to create quinques, believed to make them safer and seemingly allows the kakuhou to adapt to the new host. This involves creating a specialized system of "frames" to restrict and regulate function, acting as control systems. Each frame functions on an interval of 20%; Frame 1 will only have 20% of a ghoul's full power, Frame 2 with 40%, etc. Quinx can request Frame Release surgery to move them to the next Frame and enhance their power, at the behest of a superior. Furthermore, a Quinx's frame(s) can break, resulting in "Frame Out", in which the kagune is fully released. Statistics //* Frame 1 *\\ < Strength = CCG/Human +3 > < Speed = CCG/Human +3 > < Defense = CCG/Human +3 > < Stamina = CCG/Human +3 > < Regeneration = CCG/Human +3 > for Rank 1 //* Frame 2 *\\ < Strength = C rated > < Speed = C rated > < Defense = C rated > < Stamina = C rated > < Regeneration = C rated > for First Class //* Frame 3 *\\ < Strength = A rated > < Speed = A rated > < Defense = A rated > < Stamina = A rated > < Regeneration = A rated > for Associate Special Class //* Frame 4 *\\ < Strength = S rated > < Speed = S rated > < Defense = S rated > < Stamina = S rated > < Regeneration = S rated > for Special Class //* Frame 5 *\\ < Strength = -SS rated > < Speed = -SS rated > < Defense = -SS rated > < Stamina = -SS rated > < Regeneration = -SS rated > for Council //* Special Increase *\\ < Strength = -SSS rated > < Speed = -SSS rated > < Defense = -SSS rated > < Stamina = -SSS rated > < Regeneration = -SSS rated > //* Frame Out*\\ > Mutation Dependent < #= Perks = *4 Strengths* *2 Weaknesses* Frame 5 has a 90% "Frame-out" chance for first timers. (>>roll d100 <<90) Chance lowers -10% each usage.